dot hackKitty!
by zigzagboom
Summary: A cat character has been created by Sora the PKer. But this little kitty wants nothing more but to leave him and live the life of a normal AI. What can this little kitty do when he's suddenly kidnapped by Tsukasa! YAOI! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Ello Humans. Nice to meet'cha! I'm Byakko the Player Killer! I'm not really a player though. I'm actually a bunch of game data that infamous Sora(the Player Killer) made. Thing is, I have my own conscious and junk. Just no real body in the _real world_. If you had to compare me to someone, I would pick the kid Sora talks about all the time. Tsukasa, I think that's it. But really, I'm what you call a AI(Artificial Intelligence) I also have to listen to what Sora says because he made me. And, well he can destroy me as well. Sooo. Yea. That's me in a nutshell. Pleased to meet ya.

I'm here to tell you about my life. Well, if you would call it a life. But its more about finding out that the kid(Tsukasa) is not as innocent as everyone thinks…

Ok to start off. I'm about 5'5 not very tall. But good enough for me. I have shoulder length white hair and red eyes. I know weird no? Sora uses me a lot in the snow areas. Reason for my hair. I'm a twin blade like Sora. So I'm small and lithe.

Oh! I forgot to tell you. Sora also made me part cat. Yes, I know weird again. Not a lot of characters in The World are cat. Sora likes things original and unusual. So he gave me cat ears and a tail. Their all white along with my hair. If I need too my nails can turn into claws. But I only use that rarely. I have markings on my face, two white lines facing downward under my eyes(think of Kiba from Naruto).

I wear a tight long sleeve shirt that's black and has weird white markings along is arms and back. My pants are tight as well and go till my ankles. Its also black with white markings. I have no shoes though. Sora thought I wouldn't need them since I'm only a AI. So my feet are always sore. My twin blades are sliver and are connected to my hands. They can be removed by pressing a button on the side.

So on to my life.

96825

'Curse Sora and _merry_ bunch of PKers.' I sat behind a rock my shoulder length hair pulled back into a short pony tail. I was ordered to watch the kid. Tsukasa. But the only things he's been doing the whole day is play with that monster thing.

I was so bored.

So right now he was sitting on a hill covered in grass. His monster was moaning something to him. He seems to be able to understand it though. I have no idea what that thing moans about. I sat behind a boulder that was close to him, but not close enough for him to see me. So back to listening to them.

The thing moaned a long high pitched sound and the boy laughed.

"Really? I never noticed. Is he a danger to me?" He? He who? Oh that sounded like something from that weird movie... Ok stop thinking, its not like I've ever seen a movie before. The thing moaned again its voice low pitched and long.

"Is he pretty?" Pretty? Why would he want to know that? And who was he talking about?! I was getting quite interested.

"Really now?" He sounded happy as the monster moaned a long low note.

"I wonder if he'll play with us?" The monster moaned again and nudged the boy with an arm. Who chuckled at the action.

"Ok. Bring him to me. Don't hurt him though." I was peaking from behind the rock and saw the boy turn his head to stare right at me, smiling. Oh, god. They had been talking about me!!! I got up and started running. Taking out my blades as I ran. I saw that brown blob vanish. Oh great. Its playing hide and seek. I had to get out of here! I tried gating out but found that I was in the middle of a battle.

I was trapped.

A moan sounded and the thing appeared in front of me. I skidded to a halt and ran the other way, making sure to not go the way the boy was. I knew I wouldn't be able to defeat this thing. I heard from Sora it killed Sliver Knight without even moving an inch. I might be a good PKer but I'm not as good as Sliver Knight when it comes to playing fair. I usually attack from the dark and kill my opponents quickly and silently. So fighting on normal terms was hard. Especially if your opponent wasn't even a real monster!

The thing moaned again as it sent one of those arms at me. I dodged and ran again. I felt something grab my ankle and looked down. One of its arms was holding it! I tried to shake it off but found that two more of its arms grabbed my arms. I tried slashing it by my arms were pulled apart so I couldn't get close.

"Let me go!!!!" I screamed. I was terrified of that thing. Just because I'm a AI doesn't mean I don't feel pain. Actually, it felt even worse! Then I panicked more once I thought of something else. I can't die. So if they catch me they could torture me until, well, when ever they decide to let me go. That is if they did. Its grip loosened. I tried slashing my blades at it but it just dogged somehow and then its grip tightened.

I heard a _very _suppressed laugh from behind me(note the sarcasm). I turned my head to see the boy just sitting where he had been before. He was laughing at me! Then I felt something grab the back of my neck firmly. I went limp. Curse cat like reflexes! I tried to shake it off but found that it wrapped around my neck.

"Come on." I heard the boy call, his voice eager. The thing managed to lift me by wrapping its arms around my waist and back. I started growling since it was the only thing I could do.

The thing set me down when we got close to the boy. It took its arms off except the one around my neck. I glared at the boy in front of me and growled, bearing my teeth. Which were like a cats, sharp fangs. My ears were flat on my head, my tail was flicking irritatingly.

"Calm down kitty." Kitty!?!?! He smiled at me and reached out with a hand. I flinched back and growled more.

"Bring him closer." I felt the thing around me neck pull me. I held back digging my feet and hands into the ground. It dragged me until I was in reach of the boy. The boy reached out and started petting my ears.

"Be a good kitty." He nodded at the monster and two arms came out and held my hands down.

"You wont be needing these." He took off my blades and tossed them far enough where I couldn't get them. Then I spoke for the first time.

"What do you want?" The boy smiled at the sound of my voice which held a high amount of fear in it, and answered.

"I want to play." Play? What is wrong with this kid? He stood and brushed his robes.

"Lets go Home." The monster moaned behind me and pulled me up. I didn't like this. Not at all. But I couldn't do much since it held my hands and my neck. The boy grabbed something from his pack and then took a hold of my arm. Then he gated out, taking me with him. We ended up at the Root Town, Dun Loireag. There were a few people there. A lot froze when we gated in, eyeing the large monster that held me. He just ignored them. He took out another item and gated us somewhere else.

We landed in a small clearing. Surrounded by trees. On the bed in the middle of the clearing was a small girl that wore a white dress. Her hair completely white, like mine. What was odd, is that she floated above the bed instead of laid on the bed and she didn't get up at all when we came in.

"You're the first one I've every brought here." I looked around. As they say. Curiosity killed the cat. This defiantly wasn't anywhere I've been before. Thing floated around. The trees were an off color. A doll floated past.

"Isn't it peaceful?" The boy asked. I looked at him. Sure it was. If you liked things like this. He walked over to the girl and the monster pushed me to follow.

"This is Aura. I have to take care of her." The boy smiled fondly at the sleeping girl. Brushing a strand of white hair from her face. I made no movement to do anything. I was thinking in my head of how to get away from the monster.

"Lets play now!" He turned to me, his eyes held a scary look. Then he froze.

"Aww. My friends are calling." He stood for a second, probably reading mail. Then he looked at me and smiled.

"You stay here. I'll be back in a while." The boy gated out and left me with the monster. Surprisingly the monster left too after the boy, but not before cutting one of its hands off to bind me to the bed.

"Ew." I touched the arm that was wrapped firmly around my neck. It was soft, but it felt odd. It _looked _slimy, but was clear from any substance. It had about four feet before connecting to the bed post. I tugged at it to find that the bed must have been super glued to the ground or something. Since it wouldn't budge a bit. But since the monster was gone I tried gating out. But again. Like everything that's always happened to me, I couldn't. Something blocked me.

I sighed and sat against the bed. I decided to sleep since that monster was seeping my hp when it got the chance. So I only had about one hundred left. As I fell into a power sleep I saw movement to my right but decided that it was nothing to worry about, since there was no sign of monsters.

Meanwhile…

"Tsukasa!" A female Heavy Blade ran over to the Wavemaster who had just gated in. The boy smiled at the girl and waved.

"Morning Mimiru." A Blademaster walked up behind the girl armor on his shoulder, waist, and legs. The Heavy Blade wore red armor on chest and waist. Also they both wore boots.

"Hi Bear." The Wavemaster smiled kindly. The Blademaster smiled back and waved.

"So what's up?" Tsukasa asked. Bear pointed at the Chaos Gate.

"We were wondering if you would come with us to a dungeon." Mimiru nodded.

"We need a Wavemaster." Tsukasa faked a smile.

"Sure. I'd love to come." He was thinking about his new cat. He wanted to get back as fast as possible. The Heavy Blade smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Ok then! Lets go!" She dragged him to the Chaos Gate and they all gated out. A Twin Blade stood in the shadows close to where the three had been.

"Where's kitty?" He asked to no one in particular before gating out himself.

69

"GiRai Don!" The Wavemaster shouted. A thunder bolt dropped from the sky instantly killing the water based monster he was fighting.

"Nice Tsukasa!" Mimiru shouted from where she was. She was currently cutting down a large water based monster. Like the one he just killed. Suddenly Bear flew by Tsukasa's head and his back hit a rock. He grunted as he stood.

"Ol Repth!" A blue glow wrapped around Bear as his hit points were restored. He flashed a quick smile as thanks and charged at the monster that threw him.

They were currently at a water field in a dungeon. It was the fifth floor. The last one. Tsukasa had gained two levels from this place. They were on the last battle. The Gott Statue was in the next room. Bear and Mimiru finished their monsters off and a couple seconds.

"Well. That was fun!" Mimiru punched the air with her fist. A smiled was shining on her face. They went though the gate and found the Gott Statue treasure. Mimiru opened it and pulled out four things. A large broad sword, a handful of Automatic Grass, a Golden Grunty, and a jewel encrusted collar. The two others saw as Tsukasa's eyes brightened at the sight of the Automatic Grass and collar.

"Can I have those?" He asked eagerly pointing at the two items. Mimiru gave him a look. Why would he want such useless items? The collar was something you would give Grunties. The Automatic Grass was useless for nothing but money.

"Sure." He handed the two items over. His face brightened.

"Okthankyougottogobye!" The boy was gone before they got a chance to even say anything.

"Wonder what's up?"

6303

"Kitty!!!!!" I woke to the voice of that Wavemaster that had kidnapped(?) me. He was staring down at me a wild grin was covering every inch of his face. I just glared. My ears fell flat on my head.

"Look what I found for you!" He produced a collar and some grass from his pack. At the smell of the grass my ears perked up and my tail started dashing around. It smelt delicious. The boy chuckled at me and smiled.

"If you want it. Purr for me." Purr? For him?! _For _him!? I tried to not want it. But the smell was intoxicating. My chest was soon rumbling happily and then the Grass was given to me. But only a bit of it. The rest was held in his hand as he stood.

"Macha!" He called. My mind was fogged because of the grass. But I managed to see a cat like character appear in front of the boy. About two feet in height. It had purple and white fur. It wore clothes like a human and stood like one too. Its face was half white and half purple along with the rest of its body. Except its tail which was fully white. Its left eye had a purple star in the white. It had a brown tunic on along with boots. Its eyes were red as it blinked at the boy in front of it. It floated in front of him. The boy smiled and handed the rest of the grass to it.

The cats face lit up. Its purple and white face was soon rubbing the boy as it clutched the grass to its chest. He just chuckled and smiled down at me.

"This is how Macha shows her thanks. She cant talk out loud." He explained. I just nodded and continued to admire my portion of grass.

After the other cat was done thanking Tsukasa. He came over with the other item still in his hand. That collar, what did he plan to do with it? Well, his next action explained its use.

"This is yours now." After pulling the arm of the monster off. He clipped it around my neck. It was made of black leather and had red jewels doting it in a pattern. It was very pretty. I just blinked at him.

"Cute." He smiled down at me. Since I was still sitting from my nap. I still couldn't gate out from this place. He leaned down and started scratching the back of my ears. My purr started up again. Who knew it could feel so good? I leaned into his hand. Giving up. Since I couldn't leave this place, why not enjoy it while it lasted?

"You'll stay with me right? Like Macha?" I looked at him. Stay? What did he mean by that?

"Mother might let you become another one of my guardians." Mother?

"You'll like it, I promise." I had no idea what he was talking about.

"She'll let you. I'll ask her. Then we can all be together, you can be my friend." Friend. I've never used that word before.

"Mother can get you new blades too. Better ones. Maybe a new outfit too. This ones too, revealing." Revealing? Not for me. It fits me just fine. I pouted at him.

"If you like this one we can just change it a little then." He said giggling at me. He sat down at my side and pulled me to lay my head in his lap.

"Such a good kitty." He smiled down at me and started petting my ears again. My purr was the only thing you could hear in the room for the rest of the day.

For weeks I stayed in that place. I didn't know why he wanted me. Sora never had much use for me. Except for killing off other players he didn't like. But this guy really liked me. Some days he left to play with his friends. Macha would come out to play with me sometimes too with us, all together.

But then one day when Tsukasa was gone.

Mother spoke to me...


	2. Chapter 2

"Little one." A motherly voice called. I looked around. No one was there. My ears flattened to my head.

"I am Mother. The Tsukasa told you about me." I stood looking around again, even my cat enhanced ears couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. The voice was kind. But I could hear something behind it. Something else, something behind it.

"Would you like to help Tsukasa?" I nodded. He was a friend, the first one I ever had. I hadn't done anything to help him, he was the one that always helped me. The voice sounded again, through the empty field.

"You will become the Second Guardian." I nodded again. Anything to protect Tsukasa. I knew I could trust this voice. The air stilled as in front of me shimmered and changed. An alter appeared. Like a treasure statue. A screen like square thing floated between two bars. On it was written:

_The path of the Second Guardian is the one of Love and Companionship. _

_To protect the key that'll awaken Aura. _

_Treasure him and show him he is the only one in your eyes. _

_Protect him from the Knights of Darkness that wish to imprison him and Aura. _

_Love him as you would your soul mate. _

_Become his entirely, mind, body, and soul._

A box appeared beneath the screen and Mother's voice spoke up again.

"Take the item. It'll help you complete your task."

A pair of Twin Blades came from the box. The gloves were made of blood leather, a very rare thing. Its blade was made of what seemed to be diamond. Or something hard and shiny. Oh how I love shiny. It was beautiful.

"Use this. It's the only one of its kind. It'll help protect Tsukasa from the Knights of Darkness. You must help him. Their attacking him now." Why didn't she say sooner! I grabbed the blades and put equipped them. They fit perfectly.

"Also, I have severed all connections from you and the Player Killer Sora. You now belong to me and Tsukasa. But hurry now. I'll teleport you to where Tsukasa is. The First Guardian cant hold them off for much longer." I nodded before she gated me out.

I landed in a field of snow, dead trees were everywhere. A bit father from me I saw a castle. I ran towards it. I soon saw two people. A Blademaster and a Heavy Blade. I ran past them and to the castle that lay before them. I saw him then. Falling against the snow. A man pushed him. I saw. Then all I saw was red. I howled out loud and ran down to protect him.

"Tsukasa!" He looked up at me in shook. The Knight in red froze as I ran past. I help him up and then looked around glared at the knights. I guessed these were the Knights of Darkness like Mother told me.

"What are you doing here kitten?" Yes, I still never told him my real name. I turned to him and licked him on the check.

"I'll protect you." I turned and faced the Knights. I saw the First Guardian rise from the snow and come over. I then announced to the people who were still in shook.

"I am the Second Guardian. Formerly known as Byakko the Player Killer. Fight me if you dare." I growled out glaring at any who moved. Then I heard a shout from the castle.

"Byakko!" I looked to see Sora. I glared. I wasn't scared of him anymore. I bared my fangs at him.

"You are no longer my Master Sora." I said lifting my head. My collar that Tsukasa gave me glittered in the light. I heard two people gasp at the sight of it.

"What are you talking about?! I made you!" I smirked at his angered face, my fangs shining in the light.

"Mother released me from you. I belong to Tsukasa now." He growled. My smirk grew. Then I saw one of the knights raise his sword.

"What are you all doing just standing there?! Attack!" The knights were soon coming again. I trusted the First to take care of Tsukasa and charged at the knights. I was gone in a flash and appeared behind two knights slitting their necks open. Some of the knights were starting to back out now. I ran quickly and stabbed one in the back while kicking another in the back of his head, hearing a crack I went on. Then I turned as I saw two try to get close to Tsukasa and shouted.

"Wryneck!" The Darkness Summon instantly killed the two knights and left only about twenty left. I ran up to another and sliced their stomach and cast a fire spell at another, easily burning him to crisps.

"Byakko!" I heard Tsukasa call. I turned to see that a couple had gotten past the First and was surrounding Tsukasa. I ran over and shouted as I ran.

"Lanceor!" The level three summon shocked the four that had gotten to Tsukasa and killed them instantly. I ran over and decided to protect him instead.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking for injuries. He smiled and shook his head.

"I'm fine." I nodded and turned to fight again. I saw the First use some kind of spell that made pretty colored numbers cover a knight as he died.

"Ooo! First I want to learn that!" The First moaned at me. Then I realized I could understand it.

"Data Drain?" I asked. It moaned a couple times. I smiled brightly. I lifted one blade to point at an injured knight, his eyes widened as a beam connected with his body.

"Data Drain!!!" I shouted and then the knight was suddenly lifted off the ground a scream was ripped from his lips as bright colored numbers filled the air around him. The knight was then dropped to the ground and turned gray.

"Yata(Yes/Yeah)!!" I smiled and turned to Tsukasa.

"Look at that!" Tsukasa smiled at me. I saw a few knights back off, fear crawling around in their eyes.

"Oh, I got it!" Tsukasa suddenly announced. I looked at him while firing a dark spell and some knights who dared step close to Tsukasa.

"Got what?" I tilted my head to the side, like a cat would. He smiled brightly at me.

"I broke the barrier!" I smiled at him, I held pride in my eyes as I gazed at him.

"Good. Gate out. We'll take care of the rest." He looked hesitantly at me eyeing the remaining knights, there still quite a few left.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. He gave me a worried look before raising his hand and gated out.

"He's escaped!" I heard some shout. The First moaned a low note. I chuckled.

"Yea, their pretty dumb." I turned my attention to the knights and the others who were there, that all stood silently as the first and I faced them.

"I'm warning you all now. Stay away from our Master. Or you will face the power of the Guardians!" I faced the two normal players who had stayed on the side for the while battle went on.

"Who are you guys anyways?" The two looked at me in a bit of shook and just stood there. When I didn't get an answer I just went on, flicked a specks of blood from my blade at them.

"Fine. If you wont tell me. I'm sure Mother will tell me." I faced the many knights that were going to charge us again, and addressed them. A full blown glare covering my face.

"You knights. Know nothing about Tsukasa. I don't know why you are attacking him. But, if you attack him again. I will kill you, in this world _and _the real." With that me and the First gated out.

* * *

We ended up back at the field, it was currently a dense forest; large trees were everywhere along with the occasional bush. Tsukasa was sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest leaning against the white bed. I ran over dropping the twin blades on my way.

"Are you alright?" He nodded and I sat laying my head against him till he let me lay in his lap. I purred. I really liked this guy now. Since he took me away from Sora, everything has been better. So I like him. He's a lot better Sora anyway.

For three days. We stayed in the field. It changed from time to time. To forest, desert, and even sea. But one day. Mother told us we should 'get some air'.

"Where should we go?" We were wandering around Dun Loireag. I was following Tsukasa around. I saw that a lot of people were avoiding us. Good, less of a bother.

"Lets find a place with Automatic Grass. Macha has been wanting some." I brightened up at the thought of Automatic Grass. I sniffed the air. My senses were sharp here. Even if it was a game. I could smell that girl. That Heavy Blade. I tapped Tsukasa's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"We have a stalker Tsukasa." He looked at me, a question in his eyes. I looked back spotting a red head attempting to hide behind a rock. I raised an eyebrow. She wasn't the greatest hider, was she?

"Want me to dispose of her?" I asked Tsukasa, a evil grin crossed my face. He shook his head.

"No. She's. A friend." He made pauses. It made me wonder if what he said was true. Tsukasa summoned The First and motioned at the rock.

"Bring her here." The First's arms came out and was soon dragging a struggling Heavy Blade character to us. The First dropped her at our feet.

"Mimiru." Tsukasa said to her, his voice quite, he wasn't smiling. The girl was the same one that was at the field where they had attempted to capture Tsukasa. A brown haired girl looked up at us.

"What do you want." I glared down at her, baring my teeth. She held up her hands and smiled sheepishly.

"I just wanted to see how Tsukasa was doing. He hadn't been around for a while and didn't answer my flash mails." I growled. Tsukasa just smiled at the girl.

"I'm fine. Byakko has been looking after me." The girl stood brushing off invisible dust and smiled back.

"That reminds me. We're going to a dungeon. Would you like to come?" Tsukasa asked the girl. I stepped back and started chatting with the First. I didn't like that girl.

"If she touches him, lets pull off her arms." I told the First glaring at the girl. She was twitching a bit while she talked. The First groaned his replay. I laughed.

"You have a weird imagination." I saw the girl flinch. A bit later Tsukasa turned to us.

"She's going to come." He said brightly. I don't know why he would want such a weak character with us. I myself am level 102 thank you very much. While Sora wasn't using me, I snuck away to train all the time. Turned out well if I do say so myself.

"Ah, hold on a bit." I said to the two. I had something in Elf's Haven I wanted to give to Tsukasa. The First stayed with Tsukasa and the girl while I ran off. I took out some items we might need also. A few potions for healing and mp restocking. Also the item I wanted to give to Tsukasa.

"Here." I handed over a staff to Tsukasa. It was the same as his, only it was the best of its kind. I knew he didn't want to change his look. So I thought it would be better to just get him the same one only better. I also used my ability to enhance it. I could hack thing to make them better. Sora and Mother had programmed some things in me. So I knew how to hack and modify items. Also I had many different patterns of attacks, strategies, and other war related things.

Tsukasa gasped as he saw the stats on the item and hugged me. Then he smirked down at me. Yes, he's the taller one.

"I'll repay you once we get back home." I froze at the tone of his voice. It was, different. I couldn't put my finger on it. Guess I'll figure it out later…

"Lets go now." The Heavy Blade announced while staring at us blankly. Its as if she never saw two male characters hug before. Tsukasa sent me a party invite and I accepted. Then I turned to the First.

"I'll take care of him for this dungeon. Take a break for once." The First groaned and then warped away. As soon as the Heavy Blade joined the party, Tsukasa gated us out. I leaned that the Heavy Blade's name was Mimiru. We gated into a Wood Field. Tsukasa loved wood fields because they usually held grass areas and shades to rest in.

"Where too first?" Mimiru asked. I stood behind Tsukasa with the girl. Like how a usual party set up is. I pulled out the blades Mother gave me and held them at my side. Just to be ready. There weren't any monsters around at the moment.

"Lets go to the Spring…" Mimiru smiled and nodded.

"Ok!" I just nodded once. He knew I would follow none the less. He led us though the green colored field. We didn't encounter any monsters though. We soon came upon that weird glowing spring that always seemed to put me on edge. Tsukasa took out a junk item and though it in.

"Did you drop a Golden Axe or-" Tsukasa suddenly swung his staff at the Level 4 monster.

"Hey!" I chuckled at the expression on the monsters face. Mimiru just stood there with a confused expression on her face and looked at me.

"What is he doing?" I smirked at the girl and went back to watching him again. The monster was dodging pretty well. Till it gave up and ran away, flying into the sky.

"Why did you do that?" Mimiru was on Tsukasa now. Tsukasa shrugged but kept silent and then started walking to the dungeon. I followed close behind trying to hold in my laughter.

"By the way." I poked Mimiru in the back with my blade after I finished my silent laughs. I saw her stiffen but surprisingly she kept walking.

"Why are you so interested in _my _master?" She stopped walked for a second and I had to doge to not run into the girl.

"_Master_?" I looked at her face, my right ear twitching in anticipation. Her face looked like something pulled out from a ghosts belly, shocked and white. I smirked inwardly.

"Yes, Master. He _owns_ me. Haven't you seen the collar?" I asked her with an annoyed tone, even if I was really laughing inside. I lifted my chin for her to see the ebony leather and brilliantly red rubies. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open.

"That's the collar from the Treasure statue!" I tilted my head to the right. What was she talking about? I saw Tsukasa look back at us from his lead, a smirk covered his lips.

"I gave it to him. After Mother gave him to _me_."


End file.
